


Dangos are the best way to get into Itachi's pants

by Borne_Trickster



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Humor, I have no idea how this site works, M/M, feels.. which are always good, some sexing, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi catches a few ninja trying to assassinate the Hokage in training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangos are the best way to get into Itachi's pants

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Swap challenge earlier this year and I will post this as my first work here! YAY!  
> It is beta'd, so I hope that everything still checks out.   
> It is cross posted to one other site, under the pen name : Anubis  
> Ok, that's it for now. Enjoy (^-^)  
> Also, I do not own the characters or the world in which this takes place. Those are owned by masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot.. kind of.

  
Almost one year ago, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi brought the last two Uchiha back to Konoha. Two weeks of pleading for their lives before the council, 4 months of probation, and finally, reinstated as Konoha ninja. Then, one month ago, Naruto was told he would begin training to be Hokage, the youngest ever.    
  
At this very moment, said Hokage in training was preparing to study. Sitting down on a futon that looked much too small for the solid young man, he set to work.    
  
“All right!” Naruto exclaimed, pulling out a scroll, “Time to buckle down!”   
  
He opened it, read two lines and put it down. “First, dinner, this means……RAMEN!”    
  
He rushed into his kitchen, pulling out everything he would need for fast miso ramen. “Ah, one minute Miso!” he exclaimed and started the noodles to boil.   
  
He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the noodles. “I guess I could study the scroll while I wait for the noodles,” he muttered, walking back to his room.   
  
Opening the scroll, he began to read it while walking back to the kitchen. The scroll was old and was very… wordy. Naruto glared at it. “Awwww… this is way too hard!” he complained out loud.    
  
The timer sounded and the blond jumped up. “YAY!”   
  
He took his time fixing his bowl, placing each item in carefully and drooled at the finished product. Sighing happily, he brought the bowl and scroll to his table. Opening the scroll again, he dug in and read at the same time. However, reading such an important and old scroll turned out to be not incredibly smart, because miso dripped on various words. “AHHH DAMN!”   
  
Pushing his nearly empty bowl to the side, he frantically tried to clean the scroll. After a few moments, Naruto gave up with a sigh. All he had succeeded in doing was smearing the ink. ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘I already read that part anyway and if Granny asks, I can always tell her it was like that when I got it.’   
  
Sighing again, he got up, leaving the bowl on the table and rushed back to his room. “Gotta study,” he mumbled, “or Granny will make me do extra work tomorrow.”   
  
He totally missed the knob on his front door turning slowly.    
  
  
  
Itachi kept his mask in place as he walked through the village. While the villagers, as a whole, accepted him and his brother back, there were a few that tried to make the Uchiha brothers’ lives very hard. The raven smirked. ‘Yeah, civilians,’ he thought.    
  
Eyeing the Hokage tower in the distance, he wondered what Sasuke had made for dinner. ‘Or, was it my turn?’ he wondered.   
Shrugging, he walked past a group of apartments, just giving each a passing glance. He stopped and looked up at Naruto’s building. “Let’s go check on our future Hokage,” he muttered.   
  
He jumped onto the roof and around to the back window. Looking in, he could see the dining room table. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but, there was a bowl on the table. He also noticed small holes and nicks in the wall around the windows. “Kunai marks?” he said out loud.   
  
Had the villagers not taken the news of Naruto’s promotion kindly? Itachi examined them a little better, figuring out quite a few were new. Sliding his mask to the side, he jumped into the main hallway of the building. As he walked around towards Naruto’s door, he felt the chakra of low ranking nin. They were crowded in front of the door, one trying to pick the lock, the other two holding kunai.    
  
Glaring in their direction, Itachi slid his mask back into place and stalked towards them. The door opened and they slipped inside, almost getting it closed before Itachi got to them. He grabbed one by the hair and threw him out into the hallway. The others turned. One passed out at the site of the ANBU mask, while the other held up his kunai. He then thought better of it when he saw the Sharingan glaring at him.    
  
Itachi pulled some thin rope from his weapons pouch. “Just hold still,” he hissed.   
  
  
  
Naruto sat on his bed, reading diligently, trying to make sense of the scroll. He could hear a door being messed with out in the hallway, but, he ignored it, until he realized his front door had been opened. Grabbing his own shuriken, he slipped out of his room, listening to the intruders. Peeking out of the back hallway, he saw two genins, both looking much too old to be genin. One was out cold on his living room floor and the other was facing off against an ANBU, with a very familiar looking mask and long black hair.   
  
“Just hold still.”   
  
Naruto giggled when he realized who the ANBU was and relaxed. The two nin were tied up fairly quickly. “Hey, Itachi.”   
  
Itachi jumped and looked back. “How did you … wait, how come I couldn’t sense you?”   
  
“I am studying to be Hokage, so I have learned a few new tricks,” Naruto said, sticking his tongue out, “What are you going to do with those three?”   
  
“Ibiki is on his way to get them,” Itachi answered, “I will wait here with them until he does.”   
  
Naruto nodded thoughtfully. “Well, when he gets here, why don’t you come in for some tea and dinner,” he said, “You just got back from a mission, right?”   
  
The raven nodded. “Yeah, I need to check in.”   
  
Naruto waved him off. “You can do that tomorrow,” he said, “Pretty sure Granny Tsunade will let you off the hook this time, considering you will be here watching over me.”   
  
Red eyes faded to black. “Very well,” he said, “Please, go back inside though, until they have been taken care of.”   
Naruto shook his head, laughing and went inside. Itachi was still very solemn. ‘and very attractive,…..wait, where did that come from?!’   
  
He shook his head, cleaned up his ramen mess and started a pot for tea. Pausing, he tried to remember what Sasuke said his brother liked. “Ah, dangos,” he said, “I think I bought some today………..oh… yay, here they are!”   
  
Naruto maneuvered around his kitchen, listening to Ibiki rant outside. He poked his head out and smiled. “Hey, Ibiki, can Itachi come and sit with me for a while, just in case?” he asked.   
  
The Head Interrogator stared at him. “What, are you scared?”   
  
Blue eyes widened comically and Naruto nodded. “Yes I am,” he mumbled, trying hard not to laugh.   
  
Ibiki rolled his eyes and nodded to Itachi. “Go, stay with him, until I get done with this trash,” he said, “Check in with the Hokage in the morning.”   
  
Itachi nodded and walked into Naruto’s apartment. The demon vessel was in the kitchen again, getting the tea and dangos set up. “If you want to change, I have some house pants and shirts in the closet,” he said, looking up, “Go change and get comfortable.”   
  
“I will not be staying all night,” Itachi protested.   
  
“So, do you want to sit here and talk in a dirty uniform?” Naruto asked.   
  
Sighing, Itachi walked back to the bedroom. Laying his katana and mask on the bed, he searched the closet for the aforementioned clothes. However, the task was easier said than done, as the closet was a complete disaster. “He needs to clean this dump up,” he muttered, pulling out a pair of pants and shirt.   
  
After he changed, he pulled his hair out of its tie and tried to untangle it. He walked into the kitchen, still fighting with his hair. “Naruto.”   
  
The blonde turned around and grinned. “Man, Itachi, I didn’t realize those clothes would be that big on you,” he said, chuckling.   
  
Black eyes narrowed into a glare. “Shut up, Uzumaki,” he snapped, “You are almost as bad as Sasuke.”   
  
“Yeah, he is as tall as you now, huh?”    
  
Itachi didn’t answer. He sat down at the table and studied the blonde. The younger man had grown up quite a bit in the year that he had been back, filling out and looking more like an adult. Naruto grinned and sat down with the tea. “The dangos are heating up right now, since I know you love those,” he said, “I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to you, since you decided to not be social.”   
  
“Forgive me for not wanting to behave like an idiot.”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“Well, from what I understand from Sasuke, all of you just sit around and drink,” Itachi said, “Not exactly something I would enjoy.”   
  
Naruto pouted as he poured the tea. “Anyway,” he said, glaring at the older man, “I never got a chance to actually sit and talk with you, get to know you.”   
  
“Why would you want to do that?” Itachi asked, “Sasuke is your friend, not I.”   
  
Naruto shrugged. “A lot has changed since you left; it had to have been a big adjustment.”   
  
“It was, even after the probation.”   
  
“Is it better now?”   
  
Itachi nodded. “Much,” he said, “Though, I still get occasional threats from the older villagers, but, they only use their words, never any actions.”   
  
Naruto was quiet. “As you can tell, they threaten me as well.”   
  
“Yes, I was a bit surprised at that.”   
  
“It’s probably because I am part of the reason that you walk free in the village, as an ANBU captain.”   
  
“Hn.”   
  
A loud buzz startled them both. “Ohh, dangos are done, be right back.”   
  
Itachi sat there, staring into his tea cup. He had unconsciously begun to relax, but his mind was elsewhere. “Naruto?”   
“Huh… what?”   
  
“Why did you speak for me?” Itachi asked slowly, “I had no doubt you would speak and fight for Sasuke, but, why me… when I am part of the reason he defected in the first place.”   
  
Naruto placed the dangos on the table and sat back down. “Well, because your hand was forced, because you did exactly what was asked of you to do and you were being treated as the enemy,” he said, “I couldn’t have that, I don’t want Konoha nin to be treated as the enemy for doing their jobs, that is counterproductive and makes the Hokage look like a hypocrite.”   
  
“So, I was spoken for simply to further your ideals?”   
  
The blonde looked flustered. “Oh no no no no,” he said quickly, “You deserved a second chance, … and I didn’t want you to be executed… and…..”   
  
“Naruto, I was just harassing you,” Itachi cut in, “Relax and these dangos are really good.”   
  
Laughing, he nodded. “So, unlike your brother, you have a sense of humor,” he said, “Is that a rarity among the Uchiha men?”   
  
“Hn.”   
  
“Really?!”   
  
“Sasuke was right, you are easy to rile up.”   
  
Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and settled for glaring at the older man. He handed Itachi a plate for his dango, trying to work out what he wanted to say. The older Uchiha smirked, his dark eyes actually reflecting his laughter. The blonde had the sudden urge to touch the pale skin and run his hands through the long black hair. ‘Again, where did that come from?’   
  
There was a soft laugh and Itachi shook his head. “Sasuke worries about both of us, you know,” he said, “For completely different reasons though.”   
  
Naruto nodded. “I know, he comes to me when he gets stressed,” he said, “To talk, rage, vent … for such an emotionally repressed bastard, he certainly can blow up.”   
  
“Oh, what does he tell you?”   
  
“That his older brother needs to get laid,” Naruto said, laughing when Itachi turned red, “I’m joking, he mainly tells me that you are not sleeping or eating that well.”   
  
The older man relaxed and stared at the blonde. He took a deep breath and looked away. “Sometimes, I let it overwhelm me,” he said, twisting his hands in the borrowed shirt, “but, I try to hold it together, for Sasuke… and to prove that they didn’t make a mistake to let me back in.”   
  
Naruto leaned forward and gently grabbed Itachi’s wrists. He moved around the table and sat next to Itachi, still holding onto his wrists. This made the older man face him. Staring into the dark eyes, Naruto gave into his earlier urge to feel Itachi’s hair. He ran his fingers over pale skin and into soft black hair. “Sometimes, you really need to let it out,” he said, “It will help you in the long run.”   
  
Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. “I know,” he said, “But, I have caused Sasuke so much pain already……”   
  
“You need to stop thinking about everyone else sometimes,” Naruto said, frowning, “You know, think about yourself… you are really not made to be a ninja, are you?”   
  
He then sat back, as if realizing what he was doing. Itachi opened his eyes slowly. They stared at each other for a moment, the food and tea forgotten. Reaching up to touch where Naruto’s fingers had once been, Itachi licked his lips slowly. Blue eyes watched the movements carefully. “Itachi…”   
  
Confusion and something else warred in Itachi’s eyes. The room was becoming way too warm, at least, in Naruto’s opinion. The pale skin of the man next to him was becoming flushed. ‘Yup, room got warmer,’ Naruto decided.   
  
However, he couldn’t decide if the fact he wanted to pounce on the older man could be explained by the temperature of the room. The silence had become slightly awkward and Itachi cleared his throat. “Well, … thank you for tea…” he said, moving to stand.   
  
Naruto was unsure of what caused him to move, but, he reached out and caught Itachi’s arm before he could turn. Startled, Itachi looked at the younger man. “Wh……?”   
  
His words were cut off by an insistent mouth closing over his, which caused him to sit back down and Naruto to stand over him. The hand holding his arm vanished, only to reappear on his back, pulling him towards the slightly larger, warmer body. Slender, deadly hands buried themselves in wild blonde hair, pulling them into a deeper kiss. They broke apart, panting and flushed. Itachi was wide eyed, staring at the younger man. “I… we… don’t stop,” he stuttered, pulling Naruto back to him.   
  
“Gladly,” Naruto said against his lips.   
  
Itachi stood and put his arms around Naruto’s neck, fingers digging into tanned shoulders. Large hands spread across the older man’s lower back, running up into soft hair. The hands made their way up to cradle Itachi’s face. “Na..ru.to,” he whimpered.   
  
“Hmm, you taste wonderful,” the demon vessel hissed, his thumbs stroking over high cheekbones.   
  
Itachi felt his body completely relax. He could feel the heat radiating from the body pressed up against his, muscles moving languidly. The pure strength of the younger man awed the ANBU captain. He could literally feel why Naruto was going to be Hokage. Whimpering, he pressed his lips back to Naruto’s. The blonde moaned, his tongue playing with Itachi’s lower lip. Without thinking, Itachi opened his mouth, allowing Naruto to explore his mouth again. He shivered as those hands moved slowly from his face down to rest on his hips.    
  
Naruto pulled back and stared at Itachi, until the dark eyes opened. “Only time I am going to ask,” he said softly, “Do you want this… because, I am not letting you go in the morning, if this goes any farther.”   
  
Itachi cocked his head, his eyes never leaving Naruto’s. He leaned back slightly, taking one of his hands and running it down the blonde’s chest, stopping just before he touched a clothed erection. “I want this, I want you,” he hissed, leaning back into the blonde.   
  
“Good,” Naruto growled, kissing Itachi again.   
  
Mindless of his open window, Naruto pulled the large shirt off of Itachi. Kissing pale skin, leaving bite marks as he goes, he worked his way down to the pants, sliding them down slowly. Slender, strong legs were touched and kissed, purposely avoiding the hardened length in front of him. “Beautiful,” Naruto breathed, standing up.   
  
Itachi shivered, pressing against the still clothed Naruto. “You have me at a disadvantage,” Itachi said.   
  
“I know.”   
  
Black eyes flashed red as Naruto started kissing Itachi’s neck. Large, warm hands settled on Itachi’s hips, holding him close. Naruto felt hands tugging at his clothes and he leaned back, allowing Itachi to remove the light house shirt. He then drew in a deep breath as those hands danced over his chest, slightly cooler than the air around them.    
  
Naruto pulled Itachi to him. Growling, he fisted a hand into long black hair and crushed his lips down onto Itachi’s. His other hand scratched down over a pale nipple, causing the small nub to stiffen. A gasp and Naruto could feel those hands tense, nails digging into his chest. He could feel the body in his arms press flush against him. Breaking the kiss, Naruto began to lick and nip his way down the pale neck. “I..think..tha…that we need to move..this.. to my … bed.”   
  
Itachi nodded, unable to vocalize he agreement. The blond picked up the older man, pulling long legs around his waist and walked quickly back into his bedroom.    
  
He dropped Itachi on the bed, mindful of the ANBU gear still lying there and settled himself between the older man’s legs. Looking at the body laid out before him, he thanked every god he believed in for giving him this opportunity. Itachi stared right back at him, hints of the Sharingan bleeding into the black eyes. “Before you decide to ignore the fact that a katana is right next to you, perhaps you should put it on the floor,” Itachi said, smirking.   
  
“Oh…oh yeah, right,” Naruto said, “I knew it was there.”   
  
Itachi rolled his eyes as Naruto moved his gear to the floor. He shivered when the warm body left his, leaving him fighting to keep from curling into the blankets.    
  
Naruto felt, rather than heard, the sigh of relief as he laid back over Itachi. He placed his arms on either side of the older man, resting on his forearms, his lower half pressed against the other’s. He then proceeded to mark the pale skin with his lips and teeth. “You are mine now, you know that right?”   
  
Itachi moaned and looked at Naruto with hazy eyes. He pulled the other man back up to him for another kiss, his arms going around the strong neck. As Naruto began to grind down on him, he broke the kiss and gasped. “More,” he hissed, “Naruto, now.”   
  
“More what?” the blonde asked innocently, his fingers finding hardened nipples.   
  
Itachi arched into the touch as those fingers rolled and pinched his nipples. He wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist, pulling the larger body closer. The air around them grew warmer as they moved against each other.   
  
Naruto pulled away from Itachi suddenly, panting. The older man let out a noise at the loss of contact. “Shh, don’t worry,” Naruto said, kissing his way down the sleek body.   
  
Itachi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds that were leaving his mouth as Naruto tormented his body with hands, mouth and tongue. He bit into his lower lip to try and quell the sounds, but the blonde would have none of that. “I want to hear you,” he said, his voice low and dominating, “I want to hear every noise I cause.”   
  
The words and the continuous assault by Naruto’s hands and mouth left Itachi unable to string together coherent words. He gasped when he felt Naruto lick the underside of his penis, his hand burying themselves in wild, blonde hair. Naruto smiled as he kissed and nipped at the pale inner thighs. “Gods, I can’t wait to taste all of you,” he said, his voice rough, “I bet you taste as good as you look.”   
  
Itachi found he couldn’t respond properly as Naruto swallowed his cock. Instead, his hands tightened in the golden hair and he arched up into the pleasing mouth with a loud moan. “Fuck.”   
  
Naruto pulled back and grinned. “Oh, we are going to do that as well,” he said, “We have all night.”   
  
“Please,… gods, need… you.”   
  
Naruto nearly came at the sound of that soft voice begging. “Patience,” he whispered, running his hands over the soft skin soothingly.   
  
Itachi flushed, wanting more of the touch and embarrassed about his begging. He watched the blonde lower his head, returning to his oral attentions. Tan hands slid under the pale body to hold Itachi in place and Naruto continued to work the hard length in front of him. The noises the older man was making drove the blonde crazy and he wanted to wring some more from the responsive mouth.    
  
The moans became a low keen when a slick finger worked its way into Itachi’s entrance. When had Naruto grabbed anything remotely resembling lube? “Naruto…. Please.”   
  
Naruto lifted his head and smiled. “Please what?” he asked, his voice low.   
  
Itachi bit his lower lip again and closed his eyes as another finger was pressed into him. He could feel the burn of being stretched and lips on his stomach and hips. “I want you,” he choked out, “Naruto, please, I need you.”   
  
A low chuckle and a third finger. “You need me?” Naruto asked, his fingers moving slowly, “This is the second time you have told me that… do you really?”   
  
“Yes,” the older man hissed, arching into Naruto’s touch.   
  
Naruto removed his fingers and kissed his way up the slender body. “I think we can take care of that,” he whispered.   
  
He pulled away from Itachi and stood to remove his pants. Itachi let out a soft whine before he could stop himself. The blonde smiled and tossed his pants to the side. He crawled back onto the bed, laying over Itachi. “I can’t wait to be buried in you,” he whispered, nipping at a delicate ear, “I have wanted to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you.”   
  
Itachi took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck. “We will talk about that last comment later,” he said, “Please, I need you in me… now.”   
  
Sitting up a little, Naruto brought Itachi’s legs around his waist and once again, stared at the beauty beneath him. A low whine brought him out of his haze and he leaned forward to kiss Itachi as he slowly entered him. He heard the deep breath and felt the older man tense. “Relax,” Naruto whispered.   
  
“Easy for you to say,” Itachi panted, “Damn.”   
  
Naruto found he couldn’t answer as he willed his body to remain still. Deceptively soft hands ran up his arms and fingers dug into his biceps. “Move, damnit,” Itachi hissed.   
  
His next words were cut off by Naruto pushing hard into him. All he could do was suck in a breath and moan. The blonde grinned and began to move, slow and hard. He could feel the soft skin moving under his hands as he held onto slim hips and hear the needy whimpers coming from his lover. “Gods, I am not letting you go after this,” he gasped.   
  
Itachi found it hard to do anything other than tighten his grip on Naruto and arch into the steady thrusts. Every movement filled him perfectly, turning his body into a shivering mess. He was so close, he could feel his body tensing. Above him, Naruto gasped. “Damn, ‘tachi,” he groaned.   
  
He leaned down, crushing his lips on Itachi’s. That was the end for Itachi. His back arched as he came with a hoarse cry. Naruto buried his face in the pale neck, his own orgasm quickly following. They lay there for minutes after, lazily kissing, arms around each other.    
  
The room started to cool as night crept over the town. Sounds of the day were replaced by crickets and owls. Itachi shifted and curled into Naruto’s embrace. “We should go and get cleaned up,” he mumbled sleepily.   
  
“Yeah, later,” Naruto answered just as sleepily, “Itachi…?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Would you like to be part of my own guard… when I am Hokage?”   
  
Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. “This wasn’t a onetime thing, was it?” he asked.   
  
“I hope not.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Naruto kissed Itachi’s forehead and fell asleep.    
  
  
A sharp jab to the forehead woke Naruto early in the morning. He blinked blearily and realized he was staring up into Sharingan red eyes. “So, Naruto, want to tell me what the fuck you are doing with my brother naked in your bed?”   
  
“Sa..Sasuke?”   
  
“Yeah, Sasuke,” the younger Uchiha said calmly.   
  
Itachi opened his eyes and jumped when he saw his brother. “Sasuke?”   
  
“Hello, Itachi,” Sasuke said, his eyes still on Naruto, “I was worried when you didn’t come home last night, and when I went to the Hokage to inquire as to your whereabouts, the Lady Hokage said you had stopped an assassination attempt on the dobe here… I didn’t know that said dobe was molesting you.”   
  
“Sasuke…”   
  
The younger Uchiha turned and looked at his brother. “You could have told me.”   
  
Itachi frowned. “I didn’t think I would be here all night.”   
  
“I see that.”   
  
Naruto giggled, nervously. “Yeah, funny how this turned out, huh?”   
  
Red eyes turned to the blonde again. “When I told you my brother needed to get laid, I did not mean that you should be the one to do it, dobe.”   
  
Itachi sat up, sputtering. “What?!” he gasped, “You really said that?”   
  
Sasuke smirked at his brother. “Sure,” he said, “Now, how about you two get dressed, so I can kill the dobe without going blind.”   
  
“ummm.”   
  
Naruto swallowed nervously, his eyes comically wide. Itachi stared at Sasuke. “Sasuke, shouldn’t I be the one threatening your boyfriends?”    
  
The younger brother sat quietly for a moment, his eyes blood red. Then he burst into laughter. “You should see your faces,” he chuckled, “I will let you get dressed.”   
  
Still laughing, he got up and left the room. Both men breathed a sigh of relief. Itachi leaned on Naruto and looked at him. “Did you mean it last night?” he asked.   
  
“Mean what?”    
  
“That this would not be a onetime thing.”   
  
Naruto grinned and put his arms around Itachi. “Yeah, I meant that,” he said, “I am not going to let you go.”   
  
“Hey, you two, I’m waiting.”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Itachi snuggled closer to Naruto. “He is so impatient,” he said.   
  
“Hey, he is your brother.”   
  
“Shush.”   
  
Naruto kissed Itachi, his hand sliding up into long black hair. He moaned when Itachi submitted and melted against him. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they did not notice Sasuke in the door way. The younger Uchiha smiled and shook his head. Without a word, he slipped out of Naruto’s apartment.   
  
  
6 months later.   
  
A freshly minted Hokage stared out over Konoha from his balcony. He had just sent Itachi home to get some rest and was waiting for his replacement to come stand guard. “Ahh, you’re here.”   
  
The ANBU came in and stood in front of his Hokage. The white animal mask was pulled down and Sasuke grinned at his friend. “Of course,“ he said, “Itachi looked dead on his feet when he walked in, what did you do to him?”   
  
Naruto grinned and looked at his desk. It was completely devoid of paperwork… which was scattered on the floor. The dark haired man rolled his eyes. “He is supposed to protect you, not be your personal dick cozy.”   
  
“He likes it.”   
  
Sasuke’s eyes softened and he nodded. “I know,” he said, “Which is why I never said anything to you…however, I want to thank you.”   
  
Surprise shown clear in Naruto’s eyes. “For what?”   
  
“Itachi is… better than he has ever been,” Sasuke explained, “He is sleeping, when you are with him, he eats and just seems…… more at ease with himself, you are helping him and helping me to help him.”   
  
He paused and swallowed. “I was worried about him, he seemed to be fading, and now, I have him back.”   
  
Naruto put an arm around Sasuke. “I love him,” he said, “more than anything… and I am happy that you both are happy.”   
  
“Good… just remember, you hurt him… and I will hurt you more.”   
  
“I know… trust me, I know.”   
  
An evil smile appeared. “As long as we understand each other.”   
  
Shaking his head, Naruto turned to look back out of the window. The sun was slowly setting, leaving the village bathed in an orange light. Blue eyes focused on the only original district left in the village. “You still hate this village for what the council did to him, don’t you?”   
  
“More than anything,” Sasuke answered, “I would love to rip out the hearts of the council members, but, now that you are Hokage, I can start to heal… both of us.”   
  
Naruto nodded. “I can see where you are coming from,” he said, “I honestly can.”   
  
He turned to the mess on his floor and started to pick up the paperwork. Sasuke knelt down and helped him. They worked silently, Sasuke occasionally looking up at his friend. “Hey, you want to take off early?” he asked, “You have the Chunin exams to organize tomorrow and need the rest.”   
  
Naruto grinned. “Sounds good,” he said, “Hey, I appreciate you letting me move in with you, instead of living in the stuffy old Hokage apartments.”   
  
“Itachi loves you and it made it easier for all of us to stay together,” Sasuke said, “When I get married though, I am booting your asses into another house.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“No, not really, Itachi deserves that house, I can live in another one.”   
  
Naruto grinned. “I am sure you will be happy to leave that house,” he said, nudging his friend.   
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the last of the paperwork. “Well, if you would use that gag I gave you on Itachi, I would be a lot happier.”   
  
“Hey, I enjoy listening to him.”   
  
“Yes, I know.. but, you are scarring me for life here.”   
  
Both men laughed and Naruto stood up. He pulled his key out of the drawer and smirked. “I have power,” he said, “And I am exhausted, let’s go home.”   
  
  
Itachi was in the bath when Sasuke and Naruto arrived. He was half asleep and did not hear the bathroom door open. The room was full of hot steam and it barely moved when Naruto opened the door. After pulling his clothes off, he slipped into the water and towards Itachi. He stopped to admire the body laid out before him. “Hhmmmmm, ‘tachi,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his lover.   
Black eyes opened and Itachi smiled. “You are home early.”   
  
“I have a busy day tomorrow and will need you to help me relax tonight.”   
“Hmm, and how would I do that?”   
  
Naruto licked and nipped at Itachi’s ear. “I am sure you can figure that out,” he whispered.   
  
“Then what are we waiting for?”   
  
Naruto pulled Itachi under him, kissing every inch of pale skin he could reach. “I love you, so very much,” Itachi said softly.   
  
“I love you as well.”   
  
“Oh damnit it all to hell, can’t you two at least use the bedroom, not where I am going to bathe?” Sasuke griped as he slammed the bathroom door again, “And lock the fucking door next time!”   
  
Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and started to laugh. “Let’s really give him something to complain about,” the blonde said, kissing his lover again.   
  
“By all means,” Itachi moaned.   
  
Sasuke lay in his bed, his pillow over his head. “I had to say something,” he mumbled, wincing when he heard his brother’s cries.   
  
Needless to say, none of them got much sleep that night. 


End file.
